


Location Location

by noveltea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne works out why he should never let Cadman choose a rendezvous point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Location Location

The storage rooms on Atlantis were neither big nor comfortable.

How Lorne found himself, sans his shirt, in one of the cramped, uncomfortable and stuffy storage rooms was something he wasn't quite up to admitting to just yet. Especially not with Cadman leaning against him breathing heavily, her hands braced on the wall he was pressed against.

For a long minute, neither said anything.

Then, "There's got to be a better place than a storage room."

He couldn't help himself, and he got a slap on his arm, as she pushed away from him, rolling her eyes and muttering about picky men. It only prompted him to laugh; something about the whole situation was just innately funny.

Cadman looked like a mess, and he was pretty sure he did as well. Thankfully this particular storage room, picked out apparently after some thoughtful consideration on Cadman's part, was far enough from the main activity of the city and would give them time to 'compose' themselves.

As she bent down to pick up her shirt, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up into a kiss, and after a second he felt her relax. He let go to run his hands through her hair, brushing it with his fingers.

"If you find someplace better, I'm all ears," she told him. "But until then, I get to choose the locations."


End file.
